Purple Eyes and Cantarella
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Alys/Selendrile. She doesn't love Atherton, doesn't want to marry him so what happens when a Prince comes and say he can help kill him, but for a price? A vial of Cantarella, strong in enough to kill a person, for her in return to be his wife after this is over. Alys had agreed to accept his deal without hearing the last part. Will she love him or hate him in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Purple Eyes Man

I don't own Dragon's bait or the song Cantarella. Hope you readers enjoy!

**Purple eyes and Cantarella**

* * *

Chapter 1: Purple eyes man

He was different from the other men.

It wasn't because of his looks…okay maybe it was also his looks, but the way he pay no heed to the girls and ladies as they try to gain his attention. The way he silently studies everyone as they chatted about, dancing with a partner, and flirting around in the giant ballroom was interesting. When he grows tired of watching them he would look at the rich paintings or the decorate ceiling above his head. He was, again, interesting to look at.

His looks also fitted him. He wore a tux like any other men around here, but he wore a purple tie that was somewhat loose that match his mask. His long blonde hair that reaches his waist was tied up to a low ponytail and his front large bangs were messy down. A totally different person from the other men- they had only brown, black, grayish-white, and red hair with normal eye color—and yet why was no one questioning about him or notice anything about that (his eyes the most the color of purple). Is that why the woman and girls a-like was flirting around in an embarrassing way next to him?

Then how come she wasn't really affected by it? Maybe it was because she wasn't the type to fall down on her knees and beg for a man's affection all because of his looks.

She wondered at times if he knew that she was looking at him. Sometimes they would make eye contact, staring at each other across the floor. Exotic purple eyes bored into hazel eyes. Exotic indeed was the word to describe his eyes.

"Miss Alys? Miss Alys!"

Alys felt rough hands shaking her right shoulder back and forth snapping her out of trace. Looking away from the mysterious man she try her best not look annoyed or disappointed. _He found me already,_ Alys thought dryly. "Hello Atherton," She said politely, managing a little fake smile to a thirty-eight years old man.

Atherton glares at her with his cold pale brown eyes. "If I remember correctly Miss Alys I told you to refer me as Sir Atherton," He said coldly. Straightly up—he was much taller than her—he fix up his bloody red mask that had a black and red feather attach to it on one side leaning down over his ear.

_And I want you to refer me as Alys, but it seems like we're both not going to get what we want_, Alys thought bitterly. It took all of her willpower not to roll her eyes at Sir Atherton. But, she sighs inwardly, he is my…fiancé so she had to obey him unless he was to…say...die all of an sudden. Casting a peek at the exotic eyes man Alys saw him studying her and Atherton together. Gritting her teeth she accepted –unwilling—the offer of Atherton's outstretch elbow by linking her own elbow and follow him to the dance floor. _Great, now Sir purple eyes man thinks I like only very old men—around my father's age_. She frowned at herself. _But he's not around my age ever and besides since when did I like him myself? _

Another peek, Alys pause and gave out a soft gasp without meaning to. Exotic purple eyes man was gone! His spot empty without him. Casting frantic glances around her she couldn't find him anywhere. Where did he go? Alys question herself when she felt a sharp tug on her elbow.

Feeling Sir Atherton coming closer to her, she felt his hot breath on her neck and could smell the scent of red wine mix with the heavy use of manly shampoo that made her nose tingle in an unpleasant way. "Miss Alys, something wrong?" The thirty-eight years old man whisper harshly.

She just wanted to snap and make a rude comment to him before she remembers her place and swallow the words down. Smiling sweetly she turn around to look at her fiancé. "No Sir Atherton, nothing is wrong at all. Just looking outside—looks like a pleasant evening don't you think?" The first part was a lie that flowed easily out of her tongue. The other half was basically true. Looking for the blonde hair man everywhere she saw a few glimpse of outside. The sun was barely about to set down the sparkling ocean making the scene look magically.

"Hmmm, well now let's get going Miss Alys. Your father and mother want to see us dance." He led her away to the middle of the dance floor. _Are you sure it's not because you want other men to see that you're dancing with a rich daughter and make them jealous?_ _You sure do love money if I remember correctly. _It was true, few days ago Alys had went to Atherton to see if he would take her to the St. Tody's-by-the-mountain for a festival that was going to happen but he had declined saying how it would waste his money. He didn't need to spend money on her—she had her own money—he just needed to take her since she was just fifteen years and couldn't go alone on should a long hold back her snorted,_ a greedily man he is._

Just letting the music flow into her she started to dance. Closing her eyes she felt herself twirl in the greedily man's hands. It was a short dance but to her it felt longer as in years dancing in the arms of Atherton. When the music finishes (she was glad it was) give a small bow to her fiancé, and was about to open her mouth saying she was tired and would like to rest her feet for a little while until someone else spoke up behind the pale brown eyes man. "Excuse me Sir, would the lady like to dance with me now?" The voice was smooth and calm, unfamiliar to Alys' ears yet at the same time familiar from long time ago.

Alys and her fiancé over behind him to see… _Exotic eyes man_! Alys shouted in her mind, her mouth opening slightly ajar. Without thinking she hurries reply to him, "Of course Sir."

Two pair of eyes stares at her and she felt uncomfortable by it. "If my fiancé allows it…of course…"

Atherton raised one eyebrow at her, thinking of his answer and seeing no harm in it agree to it, "Fine Miss Alys you may dance with _this_ Sir. I'll be with your parents once you finish your dance." Turning to face the blonde hair man he said firmly, "As you had heard I am Miss Alys' fiancé so do control yourself." With that said he left.

Holding out his hand to me Alys gladly accept it. He whispers underneath his breath, "Control myself? Heh foolish old man." She didn't hear it through from a new music being played.

"I didn't get your name." She said out loud for him to hear over the music and the laughter from the chatting crowd.

His face expression didn't change, "I never gave it."

She instantly started hating him, this unnamed man. "Okay then, May I ask for your name…_Sir_?" She snarls out.

"You may."

She waited for a few minutes as they dance around the middle, no one looking at them, until she realized what he had said. Letting out a sigh she changes her question, "What is your name Sir? It can't be just Sir only nor do you prefer Purple Eye Man?" A short pause. "My name is…Alys. You may—Stretch that, I mean you_ CAN_— call me just Alys."

He tilts his head; thinking was clear in his eyes but for what Alys didn't know. "I'll give my name after this dance is over Alys. First," He looks over her head (He was a head taller than her) before looking down at her eyes again, "Do you love your…fiancé?"

She frowns at the word _fiancé _then shook her head a bit feeling her long light brown hair flinging around her back. Looking down at her black and golden dress flow side to side as she twirl around she then felt this mysterious man grab hold of her arm and waist again. It sends down pleasant shivers in her skin despite the gloves and the dress she was wearing. The warmth was flowing through his fingertips, through her protected clothes, and to her cold skin.

_Gosh how long is this song? _Alys thought, wanting no more than to escape this Masquerade dance and head to her room where she can be alone and think. Her heart was beating within just by seeing this man up close to her, face to face. She didn't even know if she likes him or hated him!

"If you want, I—or we can get rid of him, together." His words stun her that she pauses on her dancing step but he kept her dancing in his arms.

Finally she whisper out, "W-what? What did you say?"

"I can help you kill him but for a price- of course." He stated so calmly still wearing a calm expression as if nothing is wrong in killing a man for him.

Alys just wanted to say out loud in an angry tone of why did she had to listen to this or what kind of sick joke this was, but found she was curious of how he can kill Atherton for her. The price was probably money that she can easily pay. Besides it would get rid of a man she didn't love or didn't wanted to do with…after the wedding and when the night comes. She holds in her shiver on that thought. "Deal. What is your price? Does 2,000 dollars sound good to you Purple Eyes Man?" She smiles on his nickname she had given him.

She thought she saw a hint of amusement before it flickers away in his eyes. "The price is that you will be my wife Alys." Her smile and heart drop on those words. There was a sudden cold breeze and she realizes that he had leaded them outside on the balcony without her knowing. It was night-time already and the crickets were playing their melody hided in the bushes and the grass. The sound of water rushing in and out on the beach was distinct that sounded like a background talking compare to the loud music and other noises coming from inside.

Pulling away from him the mysterious man let her go but still watch her backing away slowly. "What do you mean I have to be your wife after you kill Atherton?" Her voice trembling, she did her best controlling her volume from rising.

He tilt his head once more before consider answering, "We promise each other that once we come of age we will marry each other. And that I'm in need of a wife within five days before I am to take my father's throne also." She didn't really know what to say after he finish talking, she did had a few nasty words through but didn't know if he was insane or what. The music ended already and Alys remember what this mysterious man had said to her.

"What is your name, Sir?" Alys said to him again.

"Selendrile, Prince Selendrile." _A prince? A prince who happens to want to kill a man that she was marrying just so he can marry her himself? _

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay, _Prince _Selendrile, how do you plan to kill Atherton then?"

Finally he let out a small smile before reaching his pocket and pulling out a tiny vial of a dark liquid. "If I remember correctly I said that _we_ can kill him together with this special liquid." He rose up one finger on his spare hand, silencing me from saying anything, "This special liquid is called Cantarella. It's a deep poison that can kill a person if used rightly on the ingredients, and can be used to put someone to sleep for four hours or shorter or longer depending on the amount of ingredients you use. _You're_ going to make your fiancé drink this all after I slip some of this liquid in his tea or whatever he will be drinking."

Should be easy in enough to do that, making Atherton drink that liquid. "Tonight," She questions him, "Or some other time do we do this?" She wave her left hand over to the tiny vial. _Hopeful you say some other day so I can think of a way __NOT to marry you either! _

Selendrile put away the vial back in his inside pocket. "I'll come to you tomorrow night. Leave your window unlock. Now before your fiancé finds out your missing I suggest that you go back to him for now." He slip into the shadows and went back inside.

"Leave my window unlock?" She whispers, unbelieving of what I just heard. "What happens if I leave it lock Purple Eyes Man?" Alys snorted, touching my now burning forehead. Maybe I should go get a drink and retire to my room now than stay at this ball. Yes, that will be nice. Her feet were getting tired from all the dancing she had done before. Giving out a sigh she grabs a handful of her dress, picking up her dress a bit, and went inside going the opposite way that Selendrile had went. She didn't bother looking for him now.

A Waiter walks by carrying a tray of drinks the hue of golden-brown and Alys grab one off, taking it with her. Seeing her fiancé talking to her parents, all sitting down on a few spare tables on a side of the ballroom, Alys went toward them not caring that she wasn't smiling and taking small sips of a drink that was slowly dulling up her mind and taste buds. _Good_, she thought. She didn't want to think over of what had just happen.

"Ah, Miss Alys we were just talking about you my dear." Atherton greeted her, rising up to his feet and pulling out a chair for her to sit down. She just wanted to have a giggle fit. He was just being super polite to her because they were in front of her parents. He came over and give her a peek on her burning cheeks (Not from his closeness, but for the now heated up room). The thirty-eight years old man motion her to sit down but she wave him off.

"I'm a bit tired Atherton and I just came over to bide you all goodnight. So goodnight!" She gave out a smile and left. Atherton had given out a thin smile when she had called him Atherton then _Sir_ Atherton and her parents were disprove that their daughter was getting drunk. She was long out of ear shot to hear her parents calling her back there.

1-1

Alys had finally made it inside her room with her third glass of wine in her hands. Being so drunk that she didn't close her door completely behind her. A giggle escapes her lips, "And their faces were so funny to look at!" Another giggle at her own statement before she frowned, "Why is it so damn hot in here?"

Putting down the half-way done drink on the table near her bed she looks around as if she couldn't remember her own room. Seeing the closet cabinet near her own private restroom she smile and said to herself, "Silly me, how could I forget?" Stumbling to her closet cabinet she force it open, almost falling down but lucky she didn't, and look at all her expensive dresses. Pulling out one of her nightdresses she tosses it on her bed.

Almost ripping off her dress in her drunken state she was finally out of that dress and was remind that she was wearing a mask when she saw herself in the long mirror. She took it off and toss somewhere in her room. Putting on the nightdress now she grabs her drink and took a sip. Sitting down on her comfortable bed she wonder if she should open her window to let the cold air in or maybe to see a dragon in the night sky. Oh, how she was fascinated with dragons when she was younger child that she wanted to transform into one. Closing her eyes she felt her lips curling into a smile at those memories.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes Alys."

She flinches and drops her glass on the rugged floor. Pouting at her loss of her drink she look up, narrowing her eyes, to see Selendrile leaning against her door way with his calm expression on his face. Against her weaken will; she started laughing covering her mouth and fall off her bed. Tears were at the edge of her eyes and she felt her body being picked up off the floor a few minutes after. Wiping off her tears Alys try catching her breath again.

Feeling her smooth bed underneath her she look up to see purple eyes staring back at her own. "Did you know that you have exotic eyes, Purple Eyes Man?"

"Yes, you told me before long ago and it's Selendrile. If you want to be called Alys then I prefer that you call me Selendrile in return."

She let out a childish giggle. "Okay, fair in enough!"

He started pulling the blanket over her as her eyes were dripping heavily down. She thought she felt him kiss her forehead but she couldn't tell and heard him say, "Goodnight Alys." Closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So this story is not going to be a one-shot story anymore! This story will probably be around 3 to 5 chapters (not sure yet). Sorry if this didn't seem completely like Selendrile or Alys themselves to you guys. ^^'

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2: Tea Time

Chapter 2: Tea time 

When Alys woke up it was already lunch time and two maids had enter her room to help ready the young woman for her day.

The baby blue curtains were moved to different sides to allow the warm sunlight through, touching Alys' blankets. She let out a groan from the major headache that was happening in her head and the clutching feeling in her stomach. "I don't feel good," Alys whispered, touching her stomach.

In a slow motion she got into a sitting position on the edge of her bed while the two maids were getting out her dress and jewelry for the young woman to wear. The violet and white lace dress was placed down on her dark violet hue blankets. Alys felt like the room was tilting side to side in a slow motion causing her to feel dizzy and confused. _What happen last night?_ Pounding started at her head and the stomach pain was becoming unbearable. _It hurts just trying to remember._

Then suddenly whatever she had eaten or drink last night was climbing its way to her mouth. Her eyes widen and she quickly covered her mouth. The two maids were surprise when their young mistress stood up and rushed toward her private restroom, slamming the door in progress. They could hear the poor woman vomiting and coughing behind the closed door. Feeling uncomfortable just standing there and listening to the awful music being played, one of the shorter and plumed maids went to go and fletch some glass of water. The other one, an older thin woman started to fixed the bed.

It took about five minutes later for Alys to get out of the restroom, her skin tone pale as she staggered toward her bed. "My lady Alyssa, you should put your head between your legs. It will help you feel better," the older maid suggested.

Despite not feeling good, Alys sent a glare underneath her long hair. "Call me Alys, not Alyssa." Sliding down on her legs the young woman bowed her head. _These must be the two new maids that Mother hired. _She breathed in and out, the cold air rushing in and down her dried throat. It came back out and she could smell the scent of the vomit.

"My lady Alyssa," the other maid came in with a glass of water, and cried out, "here is a glass of water!"

Alys couldn't help but roll her eyes as she accepted the glass of water. It felt good feeling the warm water flow down her dry throat as she greedily drank down the whole glass. When she was finish she lick her lips and let out a content air.

The two maids looked at each other before one of them spoke, "My lady, if you wish we can tell Mister and Mistress McCartney along with Atherton that you're too sick to join them for Lunch time."

_That will be nice,_ Alys thought,_ not to wear a fake smile on my face as I play a masquerade game with them for today._ She frowned on a sudden thought._ But then Atherton will probably come to check on me to impress my parents._ Looking down at her hands she saw a wine glass near her left hand with a big spot near the opening of the glass. She frowned at it as she touched the spot with her fingertips, feeling it. It was somewhat wet but mostly dried. It hit her then of what she did last night; she had become drunk and passed out. She let out a groan. _I passed out drunk in front of that man. That man who wants me as his wife after he kills Atherton for me!_ She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. She didn't want to remember much anymore that will make her more embarrassed of last night; she'll think about it later today.

Getting up or more like trying to get up without falling down on her knees again, Alys made a mental note to never drink wine ever again. Immediately the two maids rush forward to assisted their young mistress, the older maid hesitated asked, "My lady… are you sure you want to have lunch? Maybe you should continue resting."

"No, I will go," Alys firming said. "Now I must get ready to go if I don't want them to be kept waiting for me." She straightens up despite her stomach feeling weird and ignored the urge to bend over to see if it will help feel better.

The two maids walked forward to dress their young mistress.

1-1

She was resisting the urge of shake her right leg as she waited for the maid to serve her a cup of tea. Clasping her hands together she looked at her parents and Atherton blowing gently on their drinks before they took a sip. Alys could barely hear the sound of their sipping.

She took a breath and find out again in the hard way that her dress was a bit tight around her waist and her chest. Her stomach was already getting better but her throat felt rough as Alys exhale.

"Here you go Miss Alys," The middle age maid said as she handles the cup of tea toward the young woman. Alys simply nodded her thanks as she accepted the cup. She could feel the warmth flowing out of the cup and into her hands. _This should help me get better on my dry throat. _

"You may now leave us Maria," Alys' mother waved her off. Maria bow to the four and walked out of the Sunroom before closing the double honey brown doors.

As she started to blow into her cup of tea Alys looked around the sunroom to see it looked somewhat the same as last week. There were six pairs of wicker chairs the color of white and had green cushions on them. Pots of lively green plants surrounded them near the walls and mostly all had blooming flowers of all types already. On all three walls there were the glass windows that had sunlight shining through feeding the plants. She savored the warm sunlight on her skin.

She was about to take a sip when Atherton commented, "That dress looks lovely on you, my dear." He reached forward to touch her smooth dress in his fingers. "Indeed a fine dress."

Alys smiled and replied, "Thank you." _It's lovely but it's deadly to me because it's tight on me!_

A sudden knock sounded and Mistress McCartney cried out, "Enter." One of the double doors opened to reveal the McCartney's butler, an elderly man, coming in. He did a high bow, putting a hand over his heart to show respect. "Your guest has arrived Mister and Mistress McCartney."

Mister McCartney joyfully cried out, "Ah, good, good! Send him in James." James nodded his head and went back outside to get the guest. Alys was puzzled on who the guest was. She started to take a few sips of her tea when their guest entered.

It was Selendrile.

She swallowed the drink in shocked and started to cough out loud causing everyone to stare at her in shock. Expect Selendrile didn't seem surprise of that and went to pat Alys' back. Alys' mother raised one of her thin eyebrows in question and Atherton's lips closed into a thin line as he glared at Selendrile's back.

It took a while but soon Alys had stopped coughing and gasped out, "Thank you," to him.

"No need to thank me." He went to take a seat on one of the spare chairs. He give out a smile toward Alys that made her think if a dragon could smile it would smile like that. She sat down properly again in her seat and narrowed her eyes at him. _What's that smile for, Purple eyes man?_

The young woman looked down at her cup as her father introduces Selendrile to Atherton and to her as Prince Selendrile. Atherton looked at him as if he was once a beggar that had turn out to be a God-like being. She put down her cup of tea and bit her lips to hold back her laugh. His eyes were widening as the cup's little plate. Alys just simply said when she calmed down, "I know—Selendrile and I introduced each other last night."

Atherton hold his tongue of correcting his fiancée of calling Selendrile by _Prince_ Selendrile. But her mother didn't. "It's Prince Selendrile, Alyssa."

Alys looked away to study a long leaf when her mother called her by her full name and Selendrile tilted his head at this. "She has my permission to call me Selendrile without my title, Mistress McCartney."

The older mistress let out a small thin smile. She responded, "As you wish, your highness."

Maria came back in and served Selendrile his cup of tea which he said that he wanted only two spoons of sugar in it. Alys took a peek at him from the corner of her eyes to see what he was wearing. He was wearing the finest clothes in the kingdom; a purple coat with white flowers decorated on it that looked shiny and clean on him. His long blonde hair was down that looked like it could touch up to his waist if he stood up. The pants were also shiny purple and his boots were white. She also noted that he was slender.

He caught her eyes and one corner of his lips lifted. She started to blush in embarrassed of being caught.

"So if I may ask," Selendrile addressed Atherton, "how did you and Alys meet? Did you two meet before knowing you both were going to get married?"

Alys' father decided to answer this as Atherton looked suspicious at the blonde man. "It will be during the day we told Alys who her future husband will be and introduce her to him. A wonderful event it was." The gray hair man let out a chuckle as if remembering the day.

Selendrile simple nodded at that answer. He took a peek at Alys to see that she was playing around the leaf in her two fingers while looking outside.

Mistress McCartney put down her cup of tea on her plate before saying, "So how is your father, the King, doing Prince Selendrile?"

He looked at her in the eyes. "He is not doing well. The doctors say that he has only four days to live. Four days."

Alys froze on those words. _Didn't Selendrile said something about five days before having to get married… or was it something else? _She frowned. _Curse me for choosing to get drunk last night! _She started to think what had been said between them last night.

"This may be sudden, but I'll like to go outside and get some fresh air." Selendrile stated, "It's just so sudden that my father is sick and may not recover at all…"

"Of course you can go outside Prince Selendrile— you're our special guest and may do whatever you like."

Alys thought, _He seems he _can_ do whatever he likes. Like planning to murder a person doesn't faze him at all._ She holds back her smirk when she turned to look at Selendrile getting up. His cup of tea was already on the table and she noted it looked like it was untouched.

"If it's all right with Alys I would like her to show me the way outside to the back yard."

The three adults looked at each other before Mistress McCartney agreed to it. The young woman got up and put down her cup on the table. Giving a small curtsy she and Selendrile walked outside the sunroom.

1-1

They had only walked a few hallways to the left when Alys had felt Selendrile paused behind her. She turned around to see Selendrile looking at another direction. The warm lights coming from the candles reflected in his purple eyes and his blonde hair shinnied. The dark red wallpaper made him stand out in the open in her eyes.

"This is the way— to go outside, right?" He pointed down the hall going north. She nodded. It was one of the two ways to go outside, but she knew the gardeners were probably trimming the garden right now. It was also the way to go the horses' stables. She didn't want to know how he had known about that way leading outside; he had probably asked the maids before going to have lunch.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. "S-Selendrile, where are you taking me?" He didn't answer her only continued pulling her. Every single maid paused what they were doing and looked at them confused. Not wanting to she started to blush as she grab a handful of her long dress so she may not trip.

Selendrile just simply said, "I'm taking you outside."

Alys rolled her eyes. _Oh, it's that good to know._ She opened her mouth to ask another question when he said, "No more questions until we're outside." She shut it and continued to follow the purple eyes man. She could no longer feel surprise nor shocked about what was happening. What she felt was….excitement?

Up ahead two servants were standing next to the double glass doors and had seen the couple coming toward them. They knew who they were instantly that they opened the doors right away with no questions asked. The couple walked past them into the outside area.

Alys started to blink rapidly in the sudden sunlight in her eyes again that she shielded them. The long violet dress now flowed back down her legs but was being blow by the breeze. She felt Selendrile letting go of her wrist and was looking at her. Her mouth was opened ajar as she took the realization.

The realization that hit her was that they were now outside.

* * *

So sorry this chapter is late! Every time I was close to the middle of the chapter I will find out later that I didn't save it or didn't send it on my gmail that I thought I had did. ^^' So I always have to rewritten what I have written before but it always turned different in some parts every single time… after I get over the disappointing fact of it.

For chapter three it will probably take half a month for an update… so many stories and chapters I have to do (or want to do). Oh, before I forget if anyone thinks McCartney is not a good last name to be used for this story and have a good last name do not hesitate to say so. I had a good last name but that was one of the things that was also lost and I can't remember what it was…

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 3: Let's have fun for a bit

Chapter 3: Let's have fun for a bit

_Atherton would die of a heart attack if he saw what I was wearing!_

Dressed as a commoner woman would wear Alys looked down on what she was wearing: A plain ugly brown dress with a white apron, and dark brown shoes to go with the clothes. But it failed to make Alys look hideous when she felt comfortable in it than in her violet dress. Doing a twirl she let out a satisfaction smile._ If only the dress would smell nicer. _The dress carried a scent just like the horses' stables that she was in. She turned around ready to leave when a short shriek left her lips.

Selendrile frowned. "It's just me."

The young woman put her hands over her beating heart in hopes it will calm down. "Well you startled me!" A sudden thought came to her. She narrowed her eyes and questioned him, "You weren't looking while I was changing, right?"

He shrugged as if looking at her was no big deed to him. She started to blush but quickly scowled at him. "It's rude to stare you know! Just because you're the Prince in this kingdom doesn't mean you can stare at me while I'm changing!" He just looked at her with a bored expression. _He's defiantly not going to be my husband. Ever. _Opening the stall door she existed and left the horse's stable. She knew he was following right behind her.

"I can't believe that you're doing this to me," She muttered.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do," Selendrile stated when he heard her.

She looked over at her shoulder, "You took me outside and you give me these clothes saying that we're going to have fun." There was doubt in her voice. She looked back to see an orange and black butterfly fluttered past her.

"I remembered," he clarified and said nothing more.

They continued walking but soon Alys' confidents vanished as to where she was supposed to go. She looked around her surrounding to see that they were walking the opposite way from her home. The only thing that was ahead of her was bunch of hays, a hill, and a forest past it. "So what is it that we're going to have fun with?"

Selendrile walked ahead of her and without looking back said, "That."

"Which is?" She questioned him.

He looked at her with a bored look. She sighed and looked at the haystacks. "Is it the haystacks, Selendrile?"

"Did you want to slide down the hill instead?"

She looked at bunches of haystacks and touch her belly. "I don't know, Selendrile," She trailed off. Alys didn't feel like puking again even on the same day.

Just by staring at the haystack something stirred in her mind. Almost like a memory wanted to resurface.

"We use to play together with the haystacks when we were younger, Alys."

"Did we?" The younger woman grew angry. If they used to play together and even promised each other that they'll marry later on than how come she couldn't remember all this? "Let me guess, next you're going to tell me that dragons are real." She snapped at him.

He didn't flinch at those words.

Stomping her way to one of the haystacks Alys wanted to get this over with. When she stood in front of the tall stack she wondered if she could climb it. Again she felt excitement coursing in her blood. She looked up at the sky where the tip of the haystack touched. Her face relaxed on a thought. "I sometimes wish I could fly." She muttered. Selendrile stood behind her and she wondered if he heard what she said.

If he did he said nothing at all so the young woman asked "Is it safe to roll down the hill?" Taking few steps away from the stack and toward the hill Alys puzzled if she should roll down a hill.

"It depends on the hill."

She frowned. "It depends on the hill?"

"If this hill is smooth, doesn't have boulders, sharp rocks, or holes in it then it's safe." A short pause before he continued, "Unless you slide down the hill the wrong way."

She shifted uncomfortable on the last sentence. "Is there anything else that is fun… and safe?" She started to walk more away from the haystack, almost close to the hill. She looked behind her to see that Selendrile was moving closer to her with a blank expression even when she had stopped. "Why are you getting closer to me, Selendrile?" She started to walk backwards with panic rising inside her.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked out. She knew she was going up the hill by the way she was getting taller than Selendrile.

In a blur Selendrile grab her closer to him and muttered, "This." Suddenly her feet were no longer touching the ground. A short shriek left her lips as Alys realize what was going on. They had reached the top of the hill before Selendrile had grabbed her. Shocked, Alys brought her head to his chest as they started going down the hill. When they rolled to a stop Alys was underneath Selendrile. Her cheeks turned warm.

"Off." She said no more.

Once he was on his feet the purple eyes man help the young woman up. He looked at her expectantly.

"That was… fun." Alys realized with surprised. The hill had been short but it had been exciting and scaring at the same time. Something stirred at her heart wanting her to do it again. "Can we do it again?" She questioned slowly to him.

He smiled, showing off his white teeth in a dragon's grin.

1-1

She felt uncomfortable being too close to Selendrile as she looked down from top of the haystack. The young woman shifted in her sit. They were too high from the ground. In fact she found it amazing that she had gotten up in the hill in the first place. Strays of hay stick on her dress from the climb.

"Ready?"

"Can't we enjoy the scenery a bit more?"

He looked at her with a bored look. She glared at him back but it didn't last long. Sighing she nodded and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She barely had time to take a deep breath when they rolled down the big haystack. She couldn't tell which direction was which. It didn't even help when she closed her eyes at times ever. She landed on top of Selendrile at the end. Putting both hands on either sides of his head Alys tried to catch her breath with a smile. "Wow," She breathed out in wonder.

"Can you get off of me now? Its not that you're heavy, but..."

She started to laugh as she got up as if she didn't hear Selendrile at all. He took his time while studying her. She paused on her laughing to say, "I feel like a kid again Selendrile! Expect I don't think I did this as a kid." She shrugged it off. The laughing came out of her mouth shortly.

Suddenly Selendrile wrap his arms around her giving her a hug. But she didn't felt it. As if his hug was light as air to her.

This had the greatest time she ever had. She was still laughing as Selendrile pull her closer. Without thinking how she had dislike him before Alys rested her head on his chest. She could feel her heartbeat banging against her ribcage.

He pulled out hay from her hair. "So I take it that you haven't been outside in a long time."

She blinked and realized what she was doing. Without her knowing she had even wrap her arms around Selendrile's waist. _What did he say?_ Letting go of him she took two steps away from him. "I didn't catch that."

"Catch what?" He replied.

Alys rolled her eyes. "I didn't catch what you said."

"I had said that, 'I take it that you haven't been outside in a long time.'"

She shifted uncomfortable on those words. "I don't think so. I don't recall much of my childhood memories anyway."

"Will it will explain why you're so pale from never being outside."

"Excuse me?" She cried out in disbelieving on what she just heard. "Why you... You Evil man!" Furious she turned around to walk away from him to go back to the stables to change clothes. She was going her best to ignore her heart.

"Alys." She paused but didn't turn around.

"Remember, tonight."

1-1

The maid got out her favorite night time dress and was about to put it on the bed until Alys stopped her. There was no way that she was going to wear the dress in front of Selendrile. With two thin strips to be rested on the shoulders, the length of the dress only stopping half-way down her thighs, and that it was light pink hue. Too see through. The maid was surprise but didn't question the young mistress about it.

Taking out a night time dress that was longer in length than the other one the maid show it to the young woman. Alys nodded in approval. The maid went into the restroom to put the dress inside for her. She came back outside. "Would you like a glass of water for the night, Mistress McCartney?"

"Yes."

Alys quickly changed and when went back to her room found a glass of water in her nightstand. Getting into bed she covered herself with the blankets. She looked at the window, pondering if the blonde hair man was telling the truth of entering her room by the window. _I'm in the second floor how could he possibly get up here?_ Outside the sky was turning a soft shade of purple, pushing the pinkish and reddish-orange sky back to the west side. Around four to eight birds were flying down to the forest to sleep for the night.

Lending back on her pillows Alys started to hum a slow melody. A melody that her nanny used to hummed to her when she was little. _I'll just close my eyes for a moment._ Before she knew it she fell asleep with a dream coming to her in a flash.

She was in her eight year old self, twirling around in an open field. There was a big smile on her face as she laughed happily out loud. Twirling to a stop her head inside was still spinning. The young girl fell down on her bottom as she tried catching her breath. Smoothing her pink dress over her skinny knees she looked around, looking for someone. A big grin on her face as her hazel eyes shined.

He was already walking toward her. Expect _he_ was a small golden dragon.

The dream shifted to her sitting on a haystack and Selendrile sitting next to her. They were both speaking to each other but Alys couldn't hear what was being exchanged between them. This dream version of her was bit older than the last one. Around ten years old. The younger version of Alys had no smile on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. The younger Selendrile wiped them away.

He opened his mouth to say, '_I promise to come back and get you as my wife.'_

She woke up startled. Her legs tangled with her blankets Alys panted for breathe. _That was only a dream, right?_ Sitting upright, Alys uncovered the blankets from her legs. Her mouth felt dried as if she had shallow down sand inside. Getting the glass of water from her nightstand she drank greedily.

Just then a knock sounded from her window. She looked at it in disbelieving. Getting off the bed quickly without falling to the floor Alys went around the gap between her bed to the window look outside. Indeed she could see his hands from the moon light holding onto the edge.

"If you don't mind just standing you think you can, say, open the window," By the calm voice Alys knew it was Selendrile.

Pushing aside thoughts for now Alys opened the window. She took a step back to allow him in. How he did it made it seem like a breeze. "Would you mind telling me how you manage to get up here? My window is two stories high!"

Instead of answering her question, Selendrile stretched that revealed his bare chest. Her eyes started to trail down without realizing what she was doing. Her eyes widen, her cheeks turned warm, and her mouth opened ajar before she looked away. He was naked. Alys hold back her shriek and looked away from him at her wall.

"Wh-why are you not wearing clothes!"

He scoffed, "Because my clothes would have gotten in my way to fly up here."

She perked up on a certain word, "Fly? How could you have possible fly when you don't have wings on your back?" She tossed her blanket at him. "Please wrap that around yourself!"

He did so as he let out a short sigh. "That's because I'm not truly human, Alys," He answered.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter coming in late!

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
